


in love with how your soul's a mix of chaos and art

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Antar, First Meeting, M/M, Minor Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Soulmate AU, alex + body, antar & human delegations, mentions of jesse manes, minor Isobel Evans/Kyle Valenti, telepahtic communication, you only hear your soulmates voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Michael communicates telepathically until he meets his soulmate Alex and hears his voice.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	in love with how your soul's a mix of chaos and art

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Alex + Body event!
> 
> The quotes in italics are things being said telepathically. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Michael  _ knows  _ the humans find the way his people communicate telepathically weird. He knows they hate having an Antarian mind walk them when they want answers. 

He also knows that an Antarian will finally hear a human's voice when they find their soulmate. The sounds the humans make will become loud for the first time. 

They won’t hear every human after that, but they’ll hear  _ theirs.  _

The one that two universes have deemed their soulmate. 

The connection will work both ways after that. The human will be able to initiate the telepathic communications that Antarians usually do, and the Antarian will eventually be able to use their voice to speak to the humans. 

Michael  _ wants  _ to use his voice, but something stops him every time he tries.

His cousin, Isobel, says waiting around for his soulmate is a ridiculous notion, where his other cousin Max, thinks it’s romantic. 

Either way, Michael is determined to meet his soulmate. He just knows they’re out there somewhere. 

It’s almost like he can tell they’re getting closer. 

_ “How long until the delegation gets here?”  _ Isobel huffs and Michael shrugs. 

For a princess she sure is moody. 

_ “An hour, maybe?”  _ Michael really has no idea, he can’t remember what his dad said the other night. 

_ “You don’t know?”  _ Isobel asks, exasperated. 

_ “Why would I know Iz?” _

_ “Oh I don’t know, your dad’s the General?” _

_ “Yeah, don’t remind me,”  _ Michael grumbles _.  _

_ “Oh, it’s here!”  _ Isobel points to the tower that has lit up at the Port. 

Max is reading a book behind them, as Guards descend upon them and they start to make their way to the docking stations.

He sees his father with some of his high ranking officers standing near the entrance, with Isobel and Max’s parents, their King and Queen, off to the side. 

The humans eventually make their way off of the ship, shaking hands, and waiting for an Antarian to speak to them before moving on to greet the King and Queen. 

Michael can see the humans mouths moving as they communicate amongst themselves. 

He would give  _ anything  _ to hear one of them. 

He loses track of how many hands he shakes, how many humans he initiates contact with. Until one, who reaches out his hand to shake, and then before Michael can initiate a conversation he  _ hears _ it. 

“Hi.” 

Michael looks up, in absolute shock, at the most  _ beautiful  _ man he’s ever seen. 

It takes the stranger a moment to realize why Michael is looking at him like  _ that  _ but then his mouth drops open.

“Oh shit,” the stranger says and Michael laughs. 

For the first time in his life Michael can hear his  _ own _ laugh. 

“Hi,” Michael says quietly, his own voice gravelly in its cadence. It’s the first time he’s been able to use his voice to speak instead of his mind. 

He shakes the strangers hand, feels the sparks of their bond flare up between them and then is immediately bombarded with memories from  _ Alex.  _

A look into his past so they can have a future. 

It’s what the handprints they can leave on each other create, but this takes no effort at all. 

He knows Alex is seeing similar things about himself, learning his name, his likes, and dislikes. Learning what makes him tick, what makes him quiet. Learning what chaos he controls. 

Alex is  _ beautiful.  _

“I’m Michael.”

“I’m Alex.”

Michael smiles and before he can say anything else he hears Isobel and Max.

_ “Michael!” _

_ “Michael!”  _

He turns to look at them and gestures to Alex who smiles shyly at them both. 

Michael doesn’t get a chance to say anything as his dad is there ushering both Alex and Michael into one of their vehicles.

_ “You can speak at the palace. I’ll deal with this.”  _ His dad, Rath, gestures between them and Michael nods. 

“Where are we going?” Alex asks.

“The palace,” Michael says, still not used to his voice. 

He opens up the connection between them, still more comfortable speaking this way.

_ “My father is the General of Antar.” _

Alex jumps in the seat next to him as their vehicle speeds away from the docks.

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “It’s okay,”  _ Alex murmurs quietly back and his voice is just as beautiful in his head as it is when he speaks.

_ “Can I speak to you like this? At least until I learn to use my voice?” _

Alex nods and Michael smiles. 

_ “We were making too much of a scene at the docks. My guess is my father will handle the rest of the delegation and then he will meet us back at the palace.” _

_ “I’m second in command on the delegation.” _

_ “You are?”  _ Michael asks, pleased _.  _

_ “Captain Alex Manes.”  _ Alex puts his hand out again and Michael shakes it, again. 

_ “Michael Guerin, son of General Rath, Engineer to Antar.” _

_ “You’re not in the military?” _

_ “No, wasn’t in the cards for me.” _

“Hmm.” 

Michael perks up at the sound, always wondering what it would sound like when people rub their lips together.

Alex looks over at him and raises an eyebrow and Michael can tell he’s blushing. 

“Sorry. I just, I've never heard that sound before.”

“You’ve never heard any sound, right?” Alex questions, looking curious. 

_ “Right. We don’t until we meet our soulmate.” _ Michael blushes an even deeper shade of red than he already is and notices Alex swallowing. 

“Do you? Umm.  _ Not want a soulmate?”  _ Michael asks, a little scared of the answer. 

“I do, I’ve just never thought about it.” 

Michael can tell Alex is lying but he decides to let it lie for now. 

They pull up outside the palace and his mother, Nora, is waiting for them outside.

_ “Mom.”  _ Michael hugs her and she puts a hand behind his neck. 

_ “Michael. Who is this?”  _ She gestures to Alex who straightens and holds out his hand. 

Michael can see that his mother has opened a connection between them and he would give anything to know what they’re saying. 

_ “I like him,”  _ She says and Michael smiles.

_ “Me, too.”  _

“Everything okay?” Alex asks and Michael nods. 

They follow his mother into the palace, towards their residences.

“You live in the palace?”

Michael nods.  _ “My mother is the King’s sister. Even if she wasn’t the General of Antar and their family also have a residence in the palace.” _

“Huh.”

“ _ I know our royal system must be strange to you.” _

“This is all a little strange.”

Michael chuckles and Alex smiles at him. Michael wants to hear Alex laugh, wants to know what Alex sounds like when he’s happy and not just on duty or meeting his soulmate for the first time. 

_ “Come, sit. We’ll wait for your father and everyone else. I’ll grab tea.” _ Nora speaks to both of them and Alex startles again. 

_ “You okay?”  _ Michael asks. 

“Yeah. I just didn't know you could speak to more than one person.”

_ “We can. We just have to project. I can teach you?” _

“Okay.” Alex still seems skeptical but Michael decides to let it go for now. 

_ “I’m sorry this is all happening so fast. I’m just the first member of the Royal Family to meet their soulmate.” _

“Your parents?”

“No.  _ They love each other, but humans didn’t start coming to Antar until twenty three years ago.” _

“Right, yeah. I was seven when my dad came.”

_ “Your dad's military?” _

Alex nods and Michael feels a familiar anger settle in him at the memories Alex tried to hide of his horrible father. 

_ “I’m sorry.” _

Alex looks up at him with wide eyes and then he swallows heavily like he just realized what their connection means. 

“It’s not your fault.”

“Still,” Michael says as he reaches out slowly with his hand and grabs Alex’s. 

“Your voice,” Alex clears his throat. “I like it.” 

Michael smiles at the blush that covers Alex’s cheeks. 

“Me too.” Michael’s surprised that he means it. He always thought he’d  _ hate  _ his voice. A new way of communicating, rusty from disuse.

“You’ve never heard it before?”

“No.”

“How?” Alex wonders. 

_ “I’m not sure exactly. I know whenever I tried to talk before it felt like there was something caught in my throat and I couldn’t.” _

“I’m glad I can share this with you, then.”

“Me, too.” Michael smiles and they both look at each other. 

Alex giggles and Michael’s in  _ love _ .

Michael gasps and Alex looks at him. He tilts his head to the side and Michael wants to mirror him but he holds still.

“You’ve never heard laughter before?” Alex asks quietly. 

“Not in the way you think.” Michael’s proud of himself for that sentence. The longest yet. His throat is getting a little sore from the speaking and just as he thinks he’s should drink something his mother floats tea over to them.

_ “Your father will be here soon, it seems Max and Isobel have news, too.”  _

_ “Thank you,”  _ Michael responds as he sips the tea, savoring the warmth against his throat.

Michael watches as she walks away and then turns back to Alex, who’s still staring after Nora.

_ “Are you okay?” _

“Yeah, sorry, the whole…” Alex moves his hands in a circular motion, pointing to the coffee mugs.

“Ahh.  _ It’s a family power.”  _ Michael moves his tea cup closer to Alex and Alex smiles. 

“Family power?”

_ “Yeah. There are powers that every Antarian has and then some that are specific to families.”  _

“Makes sense.”

“Mmm.” Michael savors the tea, his favorite, letting it soothe his throat.

“Does your throat hurt?”

“A little.”

“You can keep speaking to me telepathically. I don’t mind.”

_ “Really?” _

“Really. That is if you don’t mind that I use my voice?”

_ “Not at all.”  _ Michael smiles, pleased they’ve come to a compromise until they’re both more comfortable. 

Plus Michael could listen to Alex’s voice  _ all  _ day. There’s a soothing quality to it when he speaks out loud rather than telepathically. 

Michael always wondered if they’d be different and now he knows. 

He’s about to ask Alex if he wants to take a walk around the palace gardens, his favorite place, when the doors open and Isobel and Max barge in, with his father, and what looks like the high ranking officers of this round of Earth’s delegation. 

“Sir.” Michael can hear Alex say as he stands and salutes who has to be the one in charge. 

He can hear Alex’s side of the conversation but since he can’t hear the Major’s, he learns, he tunes them out in favor of his father, Isobel, and Max. 

_“Seems all three of you found your soulmates,”_ Rath sighs begrudgingly and Michael turns his head to look at Isobel and Max, who are both smiling. 

“Liz! Kyle!” Alex shouts and then the two newcomers, Max and Isobel’s soulmates respectively, Michael learns they are childhood friends of Alex’s. 

An engineer and a doctor. Huh. 

_ “You two did good.” _

_ “Michael.”  _ His father chastises.

_ “What? They did.”  _ Michael shrugs.

_ “So did you.”  _ Isobel gestures toward Alex and Michael smiles.

Alex must realize he’s being talked about because he leaves Liz and Kyle and comes over to Michael.

_ “Yeah I did.”  _

Michael grabs Alex’s hand, pleased at the warmth he feels. He looks at Alex when he says it again. 

“I did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
